


His Kisses Gave Me Anxiety Attacks

by RainyDayKid



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Nico, Dark Will, Depressed Nico, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Nico, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyDayKid/pseuds/RainyDayKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Nico and Will were in an abusive relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Kisses Gave Me Anxiety Attacks

Nico's crying quietly, the tears making their way down his face. His body is shaking from silent sobs.

"Please Will, don't do this."

Will moves his head back up, his body still lying on top of Nico, pinning him down with his weight.

"Shh, it's okay." Will stroked over his bare skin soothingly, continuing what he's doing.

"No, please don't," Nico begs him.

"It's fine, baby." Will's movements are slow almost gentle.

Desperation and despair pours from his words, "I don't want to." His breath hitches.

Will doesn't listen. Will ignores him. Will keeps on going even as Nico pleads with him.

And Nico's sobbing when it happens because he really doesn't want this and he's powerless to stop it. He's got no control and he can't believes this is actually happening.

Two years later…

"Let's go watch TV," Will calls to him as they leave the kitchen.

In return, Nico forces a faint smile that is so weak anyone could see how broken he really is beneath the surface. His eyes are dull and faded. So faraway they're almost gone.

They sit on the couch and Nico sits a cushion apart. After a while Will looks over at him and pulls him closer by the waist.

Nico doesn't turn even as Will starts to stroke and move his hands over his body.

Then Will pushes down on a dark purple bruise and Nico stiffens, biting his lip in pain.

"Will," he forces out and though the word sounds reproving, there's an unmistakable undertone of pleading, exasperation, and hopelessness because this has happened so many times before it's almost laughable. The only thing upsetting Nico is that Will usually pressed on his bruises to punish but he had done nothing wrong this time!

Still Nico could do nothing against it. Because although Will usually did this as punishment didn't mean he couldn't also do it just for his own pleasure. Nico knew full well Will could whatever he wanted.

Will pulled him onto his lap and pressed down on more bruises throughout his body. Nico grits his teeth and keeps his eyes fixed on the TV, trying not to focus on the pain.

Finally, though Will has had enough and he stands before holding out a hand to Nico.

"Come to bed." He knows exactly what those words means.

Nico takes his hand submissively and Will leads him to their bedroom.


End file.
